The Tooth Fairy Affair
by The Aceman
Summary: One-shot. Starfire loses a tooth, and is informed of the tooth fairy. Warning: This story involves humiliation, degradation, and Raven in a pink dress! R & R!


Hi! I'm back with another cute one-shot! Hope you like!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen titans. They belong to DC and Cartoon Network

The Tooth Fairy Affair

It was a nice normal day at Titans Tower, at least it was until a moan was heard, a high pitched, girly sounding moan, to be exact. Starfire walked into the common room with her palm against the side of her mouth. "What's wrong, Star? Anything we can do?" Robin was genuinely concerned for the young, pretty alien.

"Oh, Robin, my mouth feels as though it has been pierced by an onslaught of Zorvian arrows!"

The boy smiled. "Don't worry Star, it's probably just a toothache, let's get it looked at, but if it can't be fixed, that tooth's gonna have to come out." This made Starfire feel worse. "COME OUT? Oooh, I do not wish to have it removed, however the pain is almost too much to bear..."

"Star, it's okay, it might not be that bad! you just make an appointment with the dentist..." "Dentist? In case you haven't noticed, she isn't exactly the most normal looking person." Raven, as always, kept close tabs on the conversation while looking as though her interests were elsewhere.

Robin frowned. "You're right. We're going to have to try this ourselves. Come on Star, We're going to the Med Lab to check out your tooth." She nodded, but squeezed her eyes shut and winced as another wave of pain washed over her mouth. She sat there and watched as Robin proceeded to take out several unpleasant looking objects, and this only upset her further.

"R..Robin, are those horrible looking tools necessary?" The poor girl was obviously unnerved. "Sorry Star, but I need them to see how bad your tooth actually is." "Oh. You may proceed, then. Although I find this most unsettling!" "I know, Star. Don't worry, I'll be careful because i don't want you in any more pain than you already are. Now open wide."

Wth that, Robin examined the inside of Starfire's mouth, with the girl emitting small squeaks to indicate her absolute discomfort. When he was done, Robin shook his head. "I'm sorry Star, nothing can be done about it. I'm afraid your tooth's gotta be removed." She closed her eyes. "I understand, Robin. I only wish to be released of this torturous pain!"

Starfire then got an idea. "Robin, I shall strike myself in the area which is causing my problems, thereby jarring my bad tooth loose! You need not place any more of that terribly frightening apparatus inside my mouth!" "I don't know, Star. Are you sure that would be a good idea?" She nodded. "Yes, Robin, I had seen Galfore do it many times while I was small! I am certain I shall be successful as well!"

Robin still didn't look convinced. "No offence, but you're not Galfore. Are you certain that..." She never waited for him to finish his sentence. Starfire's hand came up, forcefully connecting with the area causing her the most pain. She cried out, and Robin was certain it didn't work. "STAR! I knew that was a bad idea! You shouldn't have done that!"

She simply put her hand in front of her mouth and spat. There, amongst the blood and saliva, was the object of her recent torment. Robin just stared at the tooth, dumbfounded. Starfire smiled, the pain now finally fading. "I had told you it would work, Robin! I always have, and always will trust in the teachings of my K'norfka, Galfore!"

They re-entered the common room, and Starfire was all too eager to show the others their accomplishment. "Come, friends! Observe!" She showed them the expelled tooth and told the story of how it came to be free of her mouth. "Yo, didn't that hurt?" "Only for a moment, Cyborg, but I believe it was worth the pain, for it is out of my mouth now, is it not?" "Well, yeah, I guess…" Beast Boy crinkled his nose in disgust. "Dude, I think Robin should've pulled it out! Sure, it mighta' hurt a little more, but there wouldn't've been as much blood! Eww!" Raven simply shook her head. "So immature."

Beast Boy just groaned at this comment, then his eyes brightened. "Hey, Star! Now the tooth fairy'll come!"

Starfire developed a perplexed look on her face. "Tooth Fairy? What is this Tooth Fairy, Beast Boy?"

The green changeling began to get more excited. "She's real cool, Star! If ya put your tooth under your pillow tonight, she'll give ya money for it!" He emphasized this last part by rubbing his hands together and hunching over, like an evil landlord in an old movie.

The alien girl didn't want to become confused any further, so she decided to take his word for it. "This sounds most intriguing, Beast Boy! I shall wait for her tonight, so that I may ask her of the benefits of exchanging teeth for currency!" She then bounced happily to her room, so that she could place the discarded tooth underneath her pillow.

Raven sighed. "Once again, Beast Boy, I'm informing you of how immature you are. Why fill her head with such a pointless fantasy?" Robin faced the dark girl and pointed in the direction of Starfire's room. "You know how innocent she is, Raven. It's fun! And besides, this is another aspect of Earth culture she has a chance to learn about, so lighten up, although we know that's not really your thing, but at least try to!"

She blinked and headed towards her room. "Whatever."

Beast Boy then made a valid point, a rare thing for him. "Dudes! Didn't Star say that she'd be waiting up all night to meet the tooth fairy? I'm thinkin' one of us has to actually dress up and talk to her and give her the money! Ya know she ain't gonna go to sleep 'til she sees her!" Robin creased his brow. " You got a point there. Cyborg?" Aww, no way,man! I already wore that pink dress! Let BB wear it!" "Dude! Pink does NOT go with green!" Robin then said under his breath, in a manner very reminiscent of Raven, " And I suppose purple and black do?" "Huh?" "Never mind." Just then, a light went off in Cyborg's head. "What about Raven?" Beast Boy started to get excited again. "Yeah! Since she's like, the only other girl here, it would make sense, right?"

Robin seemed hesitant. "I don't know, I seriously doubt she'll go for it." Aw, come on, man! You don't want Star to be disappointed, do you?" BB joined in on it "Yeah,we know how much ya hate to see her disappointed!" As he said this, he raised and lowered his eyebrows in succession. Robin glared at the two, frustrated at another of their innuendos. "Alright, We'll ask her, but I still doubt she'll go through with it."

Cyborg just smiled. "Hey, we all know she cares about her as much as the rest of us! Trust me, she'll do it, absolutely!"

"Absolutely not! You woke me up at 11:30 just so I can indulge in a foolish attempt to placate a naïve alien. Forget it." "Come on, Raven, I swear, all you have to do is go into her room, say a few words and give her a dollar. It won't be hard, what do you say?" Although he was wearing a mask, Robin's eyes looked as though they were pleading for her to accept. "Yeah, Rae, it won't be hard! Just like Robin said, in n' out!"

Beast Boy got on his knees, clasping his hands. "Pleeeeease?" He then transformed into a kitten and gave her his famous "face". The gothic Titan sighed, and not because Beast Boy looked so adorable. "Fine. Just let me warn you, I absolutely LOATHE wearing anything pink, so this will NOT be enjoyable, by any stretch of the imagination." Robin let out a sigh of relief. "Fair enough. You just have to do it, we never said anything about enjoying it." "Oh, joy."

The boys were hiding around the corner as Raven reached the door to Starfire's room. She could hear her humming a joyful tune, obviously in eager anticipation of the visit she was certain of receiving. She stood there, in pink dress, with a tiara on her head (from Starfire's princess costume, worn at the previous year's Titan halloween party), and a wand. A pair of makeshift wings were attached to the back of the dress, completing the look. If anybody didn't know any better, they would swear she was the tooth fairy herself! There was a look of utter disdain on Raven's face as she knocked on the door.

A small voice came from the other side. "Yes? Who is there?" Raven rolled her eyes and turned her head in the boys' direction, they all quickly made the "go on" motion with their hands. Raven then sighed in defeat. She attempted to sound like a tooth fairy, but her words didn't exactly come out in the fashion she was going for, they were more or less in the same, dull tone everything she said came out in. "It's me, the tooth fairy. I believe you've got something for me?"

Starfire's voice came through the door in a much more pronounced way than the previous time. "Please! Enter! You are MOST welcome!" Raven opened the door, however her wings got caught in the threshold, adding to her unpleasantness. "Stupid wings. Stupid Beast Boy." These words were of course spoken in a tone too low for the alien princess to hear. Speaking of which, she was sitting bolt upright on the bed, shaking with exhilaration at meeting such a magnificent figure.

"Oh! I am most happy to meet you, Miss Tooth Fairy! I have heard SO much of you from my friend Beast Boy, and…" Raven wanted this over as soon as possible. "Do you have a tooth under your pillow, Starfire?" Star's eyes grew to enormous proportions. "How do you know my name? And why is it that your appearance resembles that of my friend Raven?" Raven then realized this was going to be a lot harder than she was told, and made a mental note to remember to punish the boys when this was over, especially Robin and Beast Boy. "It's my job to know who's lost a tooth, and in the case of my 'client' spotting me doing my job, such as you, I'm required to take the form of someone they know, such as a friend or family member, okay?"

Starfire seemed happy with this explanation. "Oh, very well! Here is my tooth, and I believe it shall be exchanged for money, yes?" Raven almost showed that she was glad this little farce was almost over. "Alright, here's a dollar. Enjoy."

Starfire gazed at the bill as though it were the only one in existence. "Oh, thank you, Miss Tooth Fairy! I shall cherish this Dollar of money with all of my heart! I am certain you are most busy, therefore I shall allow you to continue your rounds! Farewell, and once again, thank you!" "No problem." Raven then turned and left Starfire's room fast as her feet could carry her. Starfire placed the dollar bill under her pillow and fell asleep, dreaming of the things she believed she could purchase with it.

The next morning, Starfire happily floated into the common room, displaying her newly acquired dollar. "Oh, friends! The Tooth Fairy came and she gave me this wondrous Dollar of money! I cannot wait until I lose another tooth, so that I can obtain another!" Robin chuckled at the brightly joyous girl. "Hold on there, Star! Don't say something like that, because we don't want you losing any more teeth for a while yet!" She smiled at Robin, still clutching the bill. "Perhaps you are correct, Robin! I intend to not lose any more teeth in the near future!" "Good!" Starfire then floated towards Raven, who was reading, while a cup of herbal tea steamed beside her. "What is it, Starfire?" "Raven, may I speak with you for a moment?" "Fine, just let me finish this paragraph." Starfire sighed happily. "Very well!" Raven closed her book and rose. When they were out of the boys' earshot, Starfire spoke. "Thank you." "For what?" "For visiting last night, and giving me this." She presented the dollar to Raven. "What are you talking about, Starfire?"

"Please, Raven, there is no need to continue your deception. I know that it truly was you that visited my room last night, and I must thank you for indulging my fantasy. I became aware upon being informed of her almost immediately that there cannot possibly be such a person as the Tooth Fairy, for what she supposedly does makes no sense."

If Raven was shocked, she didn't show it. "No problem, Starfire. I care about you as much as the boys. However, next time you lose a tooth, I suggest we get Robin to wear the dress, with Beast Boy as his 'assistant'. That sound good to you?" "Yes, Raven! It shall be a most amusing jest!" The alien princess giggled at the thought of seeing the young hero in a pink dress and tiara as the two girls walked back to the common room to join the boys.


End file.
